Nephilim
by sydney.sue
Summary: "Do you know what a nephillim is?" I blinked, attempting to force my brain to think of something coherent. I settled for shaking my head no. Cutesy, fluff. Remains purely in the Naruto universe.


**Greetings fellow humans. Why no, I am not dead. I am, however, going through all my story files. Which is where I found this little number. It's old, I wrote it probably a few years ago.**

**It's full of fluff, and possibly grammatical errors. I apologize, but hey! It's only three chapters!**

**But I thought that it might be fun to put it up here anyways- Gaara deserves some love. **

* * *

My breath came in quick, staccato bursts as I sprinted from building top to building top. I could feel _him_ somewhere behind me, and silently cursed the fact I was never fully trained.

But I was fast, faster than anyone. And he knew it. That's why he used me, after all.

The upcoming building was shorter than the one I just landed on, and I subconsciously focused chakra to my feet to prepare for the landing. To some, it may look like I was committing suicide, but to me… it was nothing more than acrobatic tricks.

I pushed off the building side, hearing a shout somewhere behind me. My feet flew momentarily before I pointed them and prepared to summersault mid air.

However, I never got that far.

A wall of sand caught me carefully, though somewhat roughly, causing a small grunt to exit my lips. The sand then proceeded to cradle me, and bring me back to the building I had been jumping off of, and bringing me back to the person I had been running away from.

I struggled desperately, trying to escape my giant catcher's glove, but to no avail. The sand was endless, always coming back to cradle me still. My breathing hitched and I looked behind me in paranoia.

But it wasn't my captor that stood there.

Very gently the sand slipped away from me until I was standing on my own to feet, staring open mouthed at none other than the Kazekage.

I wasn't entirely sure what to say or do. The only thing I could think is that I was in a lot more trouble than I previously thought. Before, my only concern was getting away from Takeo, the horrible man who's been chasing me and making me do various things that should have landed me in jail—I realized that perhaps that's exactly where I was going.

"I'm sorry," I breathed, bowing so low I'm surprised my forehead didn't run into my kneecaps. Silence settled in the air and I was nervous to meet his sea foam green gaze.

"Gaara, we got him," a rough male voice sounded, causing me to stand up out of shock and pure anxiety. A woman followed behind him and I recognized the siblings. Of course, who wouldn't? The Kazekage and his sister and brother, Temari and Kankuro. Each one was famous and being in their presence was making my palms sweat.

"Is this the girl?" Temari asked, giving a small nod in my direction. Her eyebrow rose at my visible panic. Kankuro stepped forward and threw Takeo down and I flinched away from him as he growled at me—unable to speak due to the gag silencing him. His hands and feet were tied.

"Who're you?" Kankuro eyed me over as if I was pathetic… which I was, considering the situation.

"Suzume."

I felt my breathing momentarily stop as he said my name. My eyes flitted over to the red haired Kazekage, suddenly hyper aware of how close he was.

"H-hai…"

"Why was he chasing you?" His eyes were unreadable and penetrating. I swallowed and attempted to control myself, glancing down at Takeo as he continued to struggle against his bindings.

"He had been using me, Kazekage-sama. I was orphaned when I was a child and he took me in so he could use me to steal for him. Everything from food, to money, to jewelry and clothes…" I stared at him again, in disgust. I noticed how shaggy and greasy his black hair was as it hung in front of his aging gold eyes. His overgrown brow knitted together in hatred. "I didn't know any better before, because it was the only life I knew. I've been trying to escape for a while now, but he has shinobi training and I could never make it that far."

"Did he train you?" Temari asked, glancing between me and Gaara as I kept my eyes down to avoid his stare.

"Only to focus chakra to certain body parts, to sense non-shinobi presences, and, besides a little kunai training, nothing else."

I took a deep breath, and looked up hesitantly at the Kazekage, as he stood there with his arms at his side still staring directly at me. He was a little closer than he was before too, making me briefly wonder when he had moved.

"I'm sorry for all that I've done and I'm willing to accept any punishment you see fit." I bowed again for good measure and stood up with my back straight. I had to at least attempt to make things right.

However, as I looked up, all the siblings were staring at me.

"You want to be _punished _for somebody else forcing you to live your life this way?" Kankuro asked, seeming incredulous. I frowned.

"I've done wrong. I've stolen countless times and I should be punished—"

"Are you a masochist—"

"She's right."

Everyone turned back to the youngest sibling. I was a little relieved that somebody was agreeing with me.

"Gaara, you can't be serious…" Kankuro shook his head, kicking Takeo absentmindedly as he tried to inch towards me. That gave me a little bit of pleasure, though not enough to distract me.

"Take care of him," he mumbled, finally looking away from me long enough to stare down my old care taker, causing him to stop squirming and flinch. Kankuro shook his head and grabbed the guy only to disappear in a puff of smoke.

He looked up at Temari and she simply nodded. With a final glance at me sand swirled around him until he was gone.

I hadn't realized that I had stopped breathing again until she placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Let's find a place for you to stay for a while." She wasn't smiling, but it was a kind gesture. I nodded meekly and followed her.

* * *

I stayed at a hotel, one with simple accommodations that I fully appreciated. Temari managed to find some clothes for me and I happily accepted them. I knew that I was in pretty rough shape, considering how long I'd been running. A shower was the most beautiful thing I've seen in such a long time.

I absentmindedly drew a heart on the fogged up mirror before wiping it away to see my reflection. My nose unwillingly scrunched. Bruises and scratches scattered my already sad, lanky body. No curves, small chest, slightly sunken in cheeks… and the sad, dark circles that took years to accumulate.

A sigh escaped as I brushed through tangles of the dark catastrophe that was my hair. I'm glad that it was short, at the very least. I slipped into dress Temari had left and tied the sash around my waist happily. It was the slippers that I eyed wearily, not entirely used to wearing shoes. Barefoot was a preference actually, due to the fact that I was lighter on my feet without shoes. I wore them out of respect for my saviors.

A shinobi I didn't recognize came to escort me to the Kazekage's office later that night. So much had happened, yet the thing I couldn't get out of my head was his gaze. It seemed like the closer we got to the office the more my heart seemed to try and crawl out of my chest.

Then the doors opened and it stopped. Literally.

We were staring again, his pastel eyes were so closed off to me, but I couldn't stop myself from staring.

_What _is _this?_

Temari and Kankuro gave each other a significant look as my escort (whom I could not recall at all by this point) closed the doors.

"It's been decided that it's too dangerous to let someone who knows how to use chakra without proper training go without being watched over," Gaara started, causing me to blink in surprise at the sound of his voice. "So to keep an eye on you and to make up the past misdeeds, you will be working in the office here."

My mouth opened as if to protest, but nothing came exited but a small gush of air. I was… confused.

"But… I'm a thief… I shouldn't even be in here to begin with-"

"You have some serious self worth issues my scrawny, thieving acquaintance," Kankuro chuckled, crossing his arms while giving me a pitying (yet oddly amused) look.

"If you were to even try stealing anything, you would be caught and rightfully punished."

I lowered my head in a small bow and murmured a small 'hai.'

His voice was oddly soft when he spoke, so that others would automatically silence themselves to hear his command. His presence was overwhelming for me and, though I often found myself scared of his authority, I was entranced by the mere sight of him. Heat trickled up my neck and burned behind my ears as I slowly raised my gaze to meet his once more.

"My secretary will be your mentor from here on out," he stated, eyes flickering to the door behind me before meeting my gaze once more. I nodded lightly, and jumped slightly when a hand rested on my shoulder.

"Hello Suzume, I am Mai. I will be watching over you from now on," she smiled warmly at me and I returned it somewhat breathlessly.

"Arigato, Mai-san."

"You are free to leave," the Kazekage breathed and turned back to his desk, not looking at me once more. Though I left with Mai, her gentle hand guiding me through the doors, I felt my eyes betray me one last time and look back at his seated figure right before the doors closed behind me.

* * *

"You know, the way that girl's been staring at you seems like she's in love with you already, Gaara," Temari chuckled, breaking her previous silence. She examined her nails briefly, not expecting a reply from her youngest brother at all. Kankuro snorted.

"That's all he needs, is a scrawny little girl with a serious case of martyrdom."

"You two have places to be…" Gaara stated easily, keeping his eyes on papers in front of him. His siblings gave each other significant glances and headed to the door, continuing their discussion as they went.

After the door closed, Gaara gave a small sigh and looked outside for a moment.

Love?


End file.
